Destiny
by blacksky3434
Summary: Nunca se puede escapar del destino, muy pronto Kuroko lo entenderá. Pareja: Kagami x kuroko... y otras que aparecerán con el tiempo. Si no les gusta no lean.
1. El inicio parte I

Todo estaba oscuro, no podía observar nada. Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, avanzando de manera que parecía no me movía, no había paredes o un suelo que demuestre lo contrario. No podía escuchar absolutamente nada, todo era un gran silencio, como si de la nada hubiera quedado sordo.

-¡No me gusta! ¡Quiero salir de aquí!- grité sin nadie que me escuche.

Estaba solo en esa completa oscuridad, no había nadie más. Poco a poco fui perdiendo la esperanza de salir de este lugar. Fui presa del pánico, por poco y empiezo a llorar. Sin embargo, todo cambió en un segundo. Percibí algo a mi frente, era tan cálido. Levanté la cabeza, que no sabía había bajado, para ver lo que ocurría. Una luz tan brillante que no permitía que nadie la vea danzaba al final. De repente desapareció tan rápido, mi corazón se detuvo al ver que alguien apareció donde estaba la luz. No podía observar quien era, pues tanta oscuridad no me permitía ver. Solamente se podía distinguir su silueta. Era alto, de un cuerpo muy trabajado, su rostro estaba oculto en una sombra. Mientras lo estudiaba noté un ligero movimiento tras lo cual observé como inclinaba su mano hacia mí.

Estaba atónito, quien era aquel que aparecía en mi camino. No sentía miedo, por alguna razón sabía que quienquiera que fuere no me haría daño. Todo lo contrario, me sentía emocionado y por alguna razón mi corazón empezó a palpitar muy rápido.

Estaba tan ensimismado en mis pensamientos que esa voz áspera y un poco ronca me sorprendió cuando dijo.- Ven conmigo, es a ti a quien he esperado por tanto tiempo. De ahora en adelante siempre estaremos juntos, nunca te dejaré ir, Ku…-.

-En la realidad-

Un sonido molesto hizo que me moviera. Lentamente abrí mis ojos y me di cuenta de que estaba en mi habitación. No había rastro de la oscuridad perpetua, ni de aquel hombre.

Todo fue un sueño, pero fue tan real. Aún podía sentir mi corazón palpitar con fuerza. Las palabras de aquel sujeto misterioso solo hacían que mi situación empeorara. A pesar de que no logró decir el nombre, sabía que se refería a mí.

Suspiré, fue un sueño muy extraño, pero solo un sueño al fin y al cabo. Ya he despertado y es hora de que me prepare para el día de hoy.

Perezosamente me levanté de mi cama, tras lo cual entré a la ducha. Era lo mismo todos los días. Despertar tan temprano para llegar a tiempo a mis clases, ser ignorado por todos, incluyendo a los profesores.

No sé porque me esfuerzo tanto en llegar temprano, podría ingresar sin que nadie lo notara. Pero llegan a mí las palabras de mi padre: "Nunca debemos incumplir a nuestras obligaciones y deberes. No importa cuán difícil o ridículo sea."

Termino de ducharme y estoy listo para desayunar. Una vez en la cocina reviso la refrigeradora, viendo que aún hay sobras del día anterior. Con eso bastará, después de todo no como mucho. Una vez están calientes las sobras las consumó tranquilamente, tengo tiempo de sobra.

Después del desayuno y de cepillar mis dientes me retiro de mi departamento. Antes de salir veo un marco con la foto de un hombre y una mujer. El hombre es más alto que la mujer. Su cuerpo es trabajado, tiene el cabello, corto peinado hacia atrás, de un color plateado como la nieve; sus ojos son de color azul claro; se encuentra usando una camisa casual negra y un jean tan negro como la noche. El hombre se encuentra sonriendo mientras abraza a la mujer. La mujer está usando un vestido azul grande, flojo y cómodo. Su cabello es largo y de un color azul eléctrico, parece negro si no se ve con cuidado, sus ojos también son azules y su rostro es fino como la porcelana. Ambos tienen la piel tan blanca como las nubes que surcan el cielo. La mujer sonríe mientras es abrazada, sus manos reposan en su estómago que se nota desde lejos, está embarazada.

Me inclino ante la foto diciendo –Hasta pronto madre, padre deséenme suerte.-

Salgo de la casa y empiezo a caminar hasta la estación de trenes. Aún tengo mucho tiempo así que camino despacio disfrutando de la vista. Era primavera, así que se podía observar como muchas plantas empezaban a florecer. La vista era hermosa.

De repente siento a alguien atrás de mí, doy la vuelta y no veo nada. Ignoro lo que sea que haya sentido y continuo mi recorrido. Unas cuadras más adelante vuelvo a sentir que alguien me observa. La sensación se ha vuelto muy incómoda por lo que apresuro el paso hasta llegar al tren. Una vez allí me sentí aliviado, la presencia había desaparecido.

Observo el reloj y me doy cuenta de que llegué al tren antes de lo esperado. Poco a poco me voy relajando. A pesar de haber dormido toda la noche me encuentro cansado por lo que decido dormir un poco. No importa que lo haga, después de todo el trayecto es muy largo.

Mientras cierro los ojos llegan a mí las imágenes de mis sueños. Eran exactamente los mismos suceso, solo que esta vez al final lograba ver una sonrisa que revolvió mi corazón. Daba la sensación de un gran depredador que al fin localizaba a su presa.

En la estación de tren, un hombre con una gorra de baloncesto sonreía como un tigre que ha encontrado su presa. Olfatea el aire y aquella sonrisa se vuelve más grande. Una gran emoción recorre todo su cuerpo.

Un nuevo tren llega a la estación y espera a que los pasajeros suban. El hombre alza la mirada con esa sonrisa aún plasmada en su rostro. Mira hacia donde varios minutos atrás partió el tren con aquel chico de baja estatura.

-Al fin, te encontré.- fue lo que salió de esos labios mientras subía a otro tren de la misma línea por la que se fue el primer chico, "su presa".

-Muy pronto estaremos juntos. No permitiré que nadie nos separe, después de todo eres mío.- susurra para sí mismo, tras lo cual se cierran las puertas y parte el tren en la misma dirección que el anterior.


	2. El inicio parte II

Este es la segunda parte del primer capítulo. Espero que les guste.

La pareja principal es Kagami x Kuroko como ya se habrán dado cuenta. Las parejas secundarias aparecerán conforme progrese la historia.

* * *

Kuroko´s POV

Las clases al fin habían terminado, fue una tortura. No podía creer lo largo que había sido el día. Es la primera vez que no lograba concentrarse en clases. El sueño que tuvo seguía rondando su mente. Siempre que intentaba enfocarse en lo que decían sus profesores, esa sonrisa salvaje venía a su mente y parecía como si el tiempo se detuviese o transcurriese más despacio.

Despejé mis pensamientos y decidí volver a mi casa. Como aún era temprano decidí volver caminando, tenía algunas cosas en las cuales pensar. El tiempo que tomo en llegar a mi casa sería suficiente.

En la puerta del campus hay mucha gente, después de todo es hora de salida. Un hombre alto con una gorra de baloncesto llama mi atención. No se puede ver su cabello o su rostro, pues ve hacia otro lado, pero se me hace raro. Tengo muy buena memoria y no recuerdo haberlo visto antes en la universidad. No le tomo gran importancia y continúo con mi camino, tal vez ha venido a inscribirse en la universidad.

A penas salgo del campus de la universidad logro sentir que alguien me observa. Se me hace raro, después de todo no mucha gente logra notarme. Sigo caminando sin tomarle mucha importancia.

Habían pasado aproximadamente 30 minutos desde que empecé a caminar cuando sentí que algo me seguía. Empecé a acelerar el paso, aún quedaba mucho para llegar a mi casa. Por suerte aún había mucha gente a mí alrededor así que pude mezclarme entre ellos y esconderme.

Sin más remedio fui directo a la estación de tren más cercana. Era mejor que caminar sin saber si ese sujeto aparecería. Es la segunda vez que me pasa en este día, acaso mi falta de presencia había empezado a fallar. No sabía cómo era posible que me siguieran si nunca antes me habían podido notar. Mientras pensaba en esto llegué a la estación.

Una vez en el tren me sentí más seguro. A pesar de toda la gente me sentía cómodo. Por algunos minutos ni siquiera recordé la razón por la cual decidí subir al tren en vez de caminar. Finalmente llegué a mi estación. No había muchas personas, pues la mayoría se detiene una o dos estaciones antes que la mía.

Antes de ir a mi casa decidí ir al parque, en todo el recorrido en el tren no sentí que nadie me mirara. Consideré seguro tomar un poco de aire. De seguro nunca nadie me siguió, tan solo debió ser mi paranoia después de haber visto ese documental que trataba de secuestros. Mientras llego al parque cercano a mi casa noto a algunos niños jugando. Me siento en una banca y empiezo a pensar.

Conforme avanzan las horas siento que empieza a hacer más frío y que la luz va desapareciendo poco a poco.

-Vámonos Takeshi, es hora de volver a casa.- escucho de una señora dirigiéndose a su hijo.

Tan pronto como dice eso me doy cuenta de que ya se ha vuelto tarde por lo que decido volver a mi casa. Antes de volver paso por un supermercado y compro un poco de comida, aunque coma poco igual tengo que alimentarme.

Terminadas las compras me encuentro de regreso a mi hogar después de tantas horas. Mientras sigo caminando no me percato que hay alguien en el callejón. Una mano me sujeta la boca.

-Si no quieres terminar mal, no grites y sígueme.- escucho decir del sujeto que me sostiene, tras lo cual me suelta.

Sin más que hacer decido hacer lo que me dijo. Lentamente retrocedí hacia el callejón sin que nadie lo notara. Busco al sujeto que me sujetó, pero entre tanta oscuridad no logro encontrarlo. Mientras más me adentro, menos logro ver y mi miedo va aumentando.

-No puedo creer que todo esto sea por ti.- escucho que alguien dice desde el fondo. Noto un leve movimiento de una mano y empieza a hablar. –Vamos, acércate o sino yo iré donde estás y no será agradable.-

Sin nada más que hacer me acerco, temo lo que suceda si lo desobedezco. Mientras avanzo logro distinguir un rayo de luz procedente de una ventana que enfoca a aquel sujeto. Es alto, mucho más que yo, su cabello es blanco, más bien de un color ceniza. Su rostro es como el de un pandillero, aunque su ropa demuestre todo lo contrario.

Parpadee un segundo y ya no había nadie. "Acaso todo fue un producto de mi imaginación" pensé hasta que sentía a alguien abrazándome desde la espalda.

-Tú eres por quien él se fue y abandonó todas sus responsabilidades. No estás nada mal, quieres jugar por un rato.- dijo mirándome con una sonrisa un poco tenebrosa.

En ese momento todos mis pensamientos desaparecieron mientras un temor que no había sentido antes empezaba a surgir. No podía articular ninguna palabra o siquiera realizar algún movimiento. Es como si mi cuerpo no respondiera a los estímulos de mi cerebro.

-Tomaré eso como un sí.- dijo aquel sujeto y su sonrisa solo se volvió más grande.

Cerré los ojos, no quería ver lo que iba a suceder a continuación. Había visto esto en algunas películas, sabía a donde se dirigía esto. No puedo creer que esto vaya a suceder. "¡No quiero esto!" grité en mi mente.

Sentí algunos movimientos y un ruido raro. Después de eso ya no sentía a nadie atrás de mí. Más bien sentía un poco de calor delante de mí. Abrí mis ojos y pude observar a un hombre más alto que el anterior. Estaba de espaldas a mí pero podía notar como su cuerpo estaba tenso.

-¡A él no le harás nada Haizaki!- gritó el hombre en frente de mí. Algo me hizo cerrar los ojos y cuando los volvía a abrir no había nadie en el callejón.

Asustado por lo que acababa de suceder caí al suelo. No salía de mi asombro. Transcurridos unos segundos logré tranquilizarme y decidí volver a mi hogar. Las bolsas seguían en mis manos. Salí del callejón como si nada hubiera sucedido y seguí con mi camino.

Cuando llegué a mi casa, cerré la puerta con todos los seguros que habían sido instalados. Intenté convencerme que todo lo que había presenciado no había ocurrido en realidad. Si bien era posible que alguien me embosqué en un callejón, era imposible que desapareciese dos veces en un parpadeo. Estaba tan cansado que únicamente quería dormir.

Eran aproximadamente las tres de la mañana cuando me desperté. Empecé a escuchar ruidos extraños afuera. No le tomé mayor importancia hasta que sentí que la puerta de mi habitación era abierta.

-Aquí ya es peligroso, lo mejor es que vengas conmigo.- escuché una voz familiar.

Quise abrir los ojos pero no podía, ni siquiera podía moverme era como cuando estaba en el callejón. Mientras seguía intentando hacer que mi cuerpo reaccionara, alguien me levanto de la cama y cargo en brazos. Quería saber quién era, pero la inconciencia vino a mí y toda acción cesó.

-Unas horas antes-

?´s POV

Después de salir del tren seguí a mi "presa". Mientras recibía clases decidí esperar en un árbol, después de todo estoy muy acostumbrado a eso. Subí al árbol más alto con la gracia de un felino tras lo cual dormí en la rama más alta para evitar que me vieran.

Desperté cuando escuche a muchas personas hablar y caminar. Me di cuenta que ya era la hora de salida por lo que baje del árbol. Decidí quedarme en la puerta de entrada a esperar a mi deseada "presa". Miraba hacia el campus esperando ansioso. "Hoy será el día en que me conozca" pensaba con emoción, sin darse cuenta que su gorra se movía un poco.

Mientras esperaba inclinado en la puerta logré sentir algo, era una presencia conocida por lo que voltee la cabeza al lugar de donde venía esa presencia. Me preocupe, el que esa persona estuviese en este mundo significaba algo malo.

Estaba tan distraído que no logré ver al objeto de mi obsesión, pero lo olí. Pasó recientemente por aquí, tal vez unos 15 minutos. Aún tenía tiempo para alcanzarlo. "Tengo que asegurarme que este bien" se repetía mentalmente mientras rastreaba la fuente del olor. Demoró 15 minutos en dar con el chico y empezó a seguirlo.

Logré percatarme que el pequeño empezaba a avanzar más rápido hasta que despareció de mi vista, otra vez. "¿Cómo lo hace?" me pregunté mentalmente. "No importa aun así no puede desaparecer para mí completamente" pensé. Guiándome en su aroma logré ver como tomaba el tren de vuelta a casa.

-¡Maldición! Si no hubiera tanta gente lo hubiera alcanzado más rápido.- dijo el chico un poco irritado y desesperado. –De seguro ya volvió a casa.- dijo en un susurro.

Esperé que un tren apareciera, pero todos llegaban tan llenos de gente que no había como entrar. Un poco irritado decidí caminar hasta el hogar del chico. Transcurridas 2 horas llegué al lugar deseado. Pero era raro, desde donde me encontraba podía asegurar que el más bajo aún no llegaba. Ya era tarde por lo que fui a buscarlo, debía asegurarme de que esté bien.

Corrí por las calles cuando de pronto sentí su aroma viniendo de un callejón. Eso no era buena señal por lo que apresuré el paso. Cuando entré no me gustó lo que vi ni escuché. Ahí estaba mi "presa", pero había un sujeto de cabello blanco con él. Lo reconocí al instante mientras sentía mi sangre arder.

-Tú eres por quien él se fue y abandonó todas sus responsabilidades. No estás nada mal, quieres jugar por un rato.- dijo el chico abrazando por atrás a mi "presa".

La furia empezaba a nublar mi visión, como se atrevía siquiera a hablarle a esa persona. Aún peor, como osaba decir tocarlo y decir ese tipo de cosas. Tenía que controlarse si se salía de control las cosas no terminarían bien. Lo peor sería que lo asustaría. "Eso no" se dijo mentalmente.

Planeaba que hacer hasta que escucho al sujeto decir -Tomaré eso como un sí.-.

En ese momento mi autocontrol y mi razón desaparecieron. Prácticamente podía oler el miedo en él. Ver la manera en que cerraba los ojos solo hizo que mi corazón empezara a doler mucho. "Tengo que protegerlo" dije en mi mente.

Me abalanzó hacia el albino, lo lanzó lejos y me interpuso entre él y el chico de baja estatura.

-¡A él no le harás nada Haizaki!- grite después de lanzarlo, tras lo cual a una velocidad inhumana lo agarré del cuello y desaparecimos del campo de visión del chico.

Llegué a un edificio alejado del lugar donde fue el ataque. En este lugar podrían resolver las cosas y podría despistar al perseguido. Lanzó a Haizaki hacia una puerta apenas tocaron suelo y se preparó para darle su merecido. Sin embargo, no existió ningún movimiento. "Al parecer se me fue un poco la mano, Haizaki estaba completamente inconsciente" pensé con un poco de pena, pero nada de remordimiento. No le tomé mayor importancia, después de todo intentó meterse con algo que no le pertenecía.

-¡Maldición!- grité. –Si él está aquí significa que ya lo saben. No tardarán en venir más- dijo el chico al aire.

Dejé a Haizaki en el edificio a donde lo llevo y fui lentamente a la casa del chico. Al fin había tomado una decisión, tal vez no era la mejor, pero era la más adecuada para la situación en la que se encontraban.

Mientras caminaba hacia aquel departamento pensaba en todo lo que le obligaba a sacrificar. Ni siquiera lo conocía y tendría que sufrir por faltas que no ha cometido. No podía evitar sentir que su corazón dolía. Se imaginaba como se sentiría él después de lo que tendría que pasar.

Cuando llegué al departamento no había ni un solo sonido. Era natural, pues ya eran cerca de las 3 de la mañana. Me acerqué a la puerta y quité el seguro de la perilla, pero la puerta no se abrió, por lo que me percaté que había más seguros. Los abrí a todos y entre en el departamento.

"Todo huele a él" pensé y me distraje unos segundos. Mientras avanzaba me fijé en una foto, donde el hombre presente se me hizo familiar. La tomé y la guardé, ahora tenía otras cosas que hacer. Me dirigí a su habitación y lo vi durmiendo. Era hermoso, decidí acercarme, pero me di cuenta de que estaba despierto. Susurré unas palabras que estoy seguro que no entendería y me acerqué.

-Aquí ya es peligroso, lo mejor es que vengas conmigo.- dije mientras lo cargaba y él entraba en la inconsciencia.

* * *

\- Gracias por leer.


End file.
